Never
by CloZack PASSION
Summary: Empty promises and broken hearts. Empty hearts and broken promises. How much is too much? Cloud's latest flight leaves Tifa more broken and alone than ever.[PostAC][CloTi]


(Alright, for once in my life I'm gonna try to write in character! oO I know, unbelievable. Anyways, I figure I should let you know:  
So if you haven't seen it, you may not want to read. You may not want to anyway, but yah. Here ya go! A return to Cloti for me!

** ADVENT CHILDREN SPOILERS POSSIBLE )**

**

* * *

**

The deliveries were coming far less often now. It seemed that the end of Geostigma also brought about the end of Cloud's booming business. Sure, there were the occasional trips between Kalm and Midgar, but nothing like before.

The income stopped abruptly and all of a sudden the customizations he'd made to Fenrir, his beloved bike, seemed not to have been the best investment after all. Tifa kept him with a comfortable bed and warm meal, no question, but funds were tight and he had no way to repay her kindness.

Things weren't the same as before. Tifa was still supporting Denzel and Marlene on wages barely enough to cover her own expenses. She didn't complain when Cloud offered what he had any more. A true sign that times were changing and that she was in dire need.

"I've gotta get out of here." Cloud decided after another night void of work and thus any profits. He knew he was too much of a strain on Tifa. Aside from that fact, he felt that their relationship was falling apart. Something about Tifa had apparently changed as well, and he found himself feeling as akward as she was acting. It wasn't exactally what you would call pleasant, living with someone who you could barely speak to any more.

There was a cold drizzle falling the day he planned on leaving. It was still early morning, well before dawn was due when he headed down the stairs. He hadn't told Tifa yet that he was going, and the plan was that she wouldn't know until it was too late to stop him. He'd promised he wouldn't be leaving again after everything that happened last time. Another broken promise didn't much bother him any more.

"You could have tried being a little less obvious." Tifa said dully as he unlocked the front door.

_Shit. _Caught already. Cloud spun on his heel to face the woman. She was still wearing her pajamas and even being half a foot shorter looked plenty intimidating with her arms crossed and eyes locked onto his.

"Look, Teef..." He started, scratching his head. Looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't even bother trying to explain yourself to me." she sighed, turning away as she fixed her hair, "You promised you wouldn't go, but I'm not going to hold you to it." she wasn't upset? No...definately upset, but not angry as he had expected.

"...wha?" he blinked, the confusion plain on his face. Tifa took any promise seriously. It was hard to believe she would let something like this go. Maybe she wanted him gone too. He _was _quite a financial strain, and not exceedingly fun to be around either.

"You're miserable here." she said simply, "I'm not making you stay against your will. It wouldn't be right." she turned to look at him again. There were tears in her eyes. He wasn't _miserable_ persay, just uncomfortable. It was nothing like how he felt right now. She didn't want him to go, obviously, but never would she put her own feelings ahead of his.

"Tifa..." his eyes were pained now. How was he supposed to leave when it was so obviously eating his friend, his _best _friend alive?

"I just wish...you would have at least said goodbye." she whispered, "For all the times you promised you were staying, you could have at least said goodbye before you left." her voice wasn't nearly malicious as it was hurt...betrayed. He didn't speak for a long time, and the look in his eyes actually pushed a little guilt onto Tifa. He was doing this because he had to, she reminded herself, because he was miserable here and making everyone else hurt just as bad.

"If I would have tried, I couldn't have gone." he said plainly, turning away from her now, "Tifa, I wanted to stay, it's just..." he was staring at the shining wood floor now. He could actually see his reflection in the polished wood.

"I know you hate it here, Cloud. And I've tried to make it better for you...I really have." her eyes were pleading when she turned him to look at her again, "But I haven't been able to. I just... I would have liked to at least see you off. I mean, I am now, but you don't want it. I..." she shook her head, closing her eyes. They were burning with the unshed tears.

"I don't hate being here, Teef." he lowered his voice now, careful to catch the few tears that did slip down her cheeks. Cloud was hit by a sudden urge to take the younger woman into his arms and console her. What cold comfort would that provide? "It's just hard..." he sighed, "Everything's changing. Things aren't like they were before... it's..." he shook his head, "It's my fault. I need time to collect my thoughts..." He offered an empty smile as she looked back up at him, sniffing away the tears.

"Cloud..." she whispered. _Now or never_, she thought, blinking hard. _He's leaving either way...I might as well tell him..._

"I'm going, Tifa. I know it's bad right now, but I'm not helping anyone by staying here..." Cloud felt his stomach tighten but he continued, "...but I'll be back. I just need a little time to myself...I promise I'll be back, Tifa." he whispered, taking her hands now. The akward feeling was starting the spread through him again, but he pushed it away for the time being.

"The last thing I want from you is another empty promise."


End file.
